cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rapture Regime
Rapture Regime (RR) is a small alliance on the aqua sphere. The original founding of this alliance occured on Jan 31, 2010. After almost a decade of inactivity the former Cyber Nation user mteague93 rejoined the game as goodoldmav and began work resetablishing Rapture Regime on Oct 28, 2019. History In January 2010 Rapture Alliance and the Aqua Regime alliances merged to form an alliance on the Aqua team. Without a solid leadership team the government of the alliance soon fell apart. The alliance disbanded shortly after founding. In October 2019, user mteague93 rejoined Cyber Nations as user goodoldmav and began reforming Rapture Regime. Charter Preamble: Rapture Regime rises from the merging of two minds and communities, Rapture and The Aqua Regime. Fate brought the alliances together and time will show the power politically, economically, and militarily of a new Aqua alliance. With this being said Rapture Regime does declare the following document our interim Charter. Article One: Membership To become a member of Rapture Regime, all applicants must sign up on RR's forums, and follow the established Application process set by the Triumvirate of Internal Affairs. The Ministry of Internal Affairs under the Minister of Internal Affairs shall approve an application based on his good judgment. Article Two: The Triumvirate Rapture Regime will be led by a group of three qualified individuals, otherwise known as the Triumvirate. The Triumvirate shall be broken into a Triumvir of Internal Affairs, Economics, and Foreign Affairs. All three Triumvirs shall work en masse on topics of defense. Each Minister will work toward the greater good of Rapture Regime in each department they control. Ministers have seniority over the general membership. They are invaluable to the inner workings of RR. Article Three: Removal of the Triumvirate Should the membership deem any of the Triumvirs to be unfit for duty, it may remove him or her with a 3/4 majority vote. It may choose to impeach the Triumvirate in masse or individually. In the case of an individual impeachment against the Triumvirate the Minister of the said department shall take the office of Triumvir until a new Triumvir can be elected. Should a Triumvir be impeached the alliance shall vote on a new Triumvir during a 48 hour window. Article Four: Ministers There shall be four ministers, appointed by the Triumvirate. These ministers shall consist of a Minister of National Affairs, a Minister of Foreign Affairs, a Minister of Internal Affairs, and a Minister of Defense. Should the Triumvirate find a Minister to be unfit for duty, they may appoint a replacement for the Minister at any time. Minister of National Affairs The Minister of National Affairs shall direct the sales of technology and trades as well as all financial matters inside of the alliance, including new nation aid and loans. Minister of Internal Affairs The Minister of Internal Affairs shall direct recruitment, monitor new member applications, membership lists, and nation growth. The Minister of Internal Affairs shall also be responsible for the masking of new members on the forum. Minister of Defense The Minister of Defense shall be in command of the military forces of the alliance, and shall respond to any attacks on the alliance. The Minister of Defense shall also be responsible for enforcing any punishment deemed fit by the Triumvirate upon members that violate the war stance or commit acts of aggression without permission. Minister of Foreign Affairs The Minister of Foreign Affairs shall direct all outside diplomatic activity, which includes negotiation and establishing embassies. The Minister of Foreign Affairs shall only act on the orders of the Triumvir of Foreign Affairs concerning treaty affairs and war. Article Five: Unsanctioned Attacks by a Member Nation No nation of Rapture Regime may commit any act of aggression without the express consent of the Triumvirate or the Minister of Defense, for any reason. An act of aggression shall be defined as any military action, threat, or spy attack. Violation of this war stance shall result in punishment determined by the severity of the offense. The Triumvirate shall decide the punishment which includes fines, reparations, military action, and even expulsion. Article Six: Alliance War Alliance war may only be declared by the Triumvirate. All nuclear capable nations in an alliance war are ordered to perform nuclear first strikes. Article Seven: Amendments Charter Amendments may be written by the Ministers with approval from the Triumvirate. The Triumvirate has the right to veto the amendments or overturn the amendments. Amendment One (Ratified October 28, 2019): i. The alliance of Rapture Regime is hereby reformed and is considered an active alliance in Cyber Nations. ii. The right to reform this alliance is given to Cyber Nations user/forum user goodoldmav/mteague93. ii-a. The user goodoldmav is the successor user account to a former member of alliance government “mteague93” iii. The Executive Government, the Triumvirate and the Cabinet of Minister is hereby disbanded. The power of the offices is bestoed upon the Leader of the Transitional Government of the Rapture Regime, goodoldmav. iii-a. This appointment is only valid for 60 days after the ratification of this amendment. iii-b. The Leader of the Transitional government must establish a forums, Discord or IRC channel for the alliance, and engage in a membership recruitment process after the first two obligations are completed within 60 days of amendment ratification. iv. This Charter and Amendment must be replaced within 60 days of amendment ratification. v. All treaties, memberships, and debts formerly held by this alliance are hereby declared null and void. vi. This amendment reestablishes Rapture Regime as a Aqua Alliance.